vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa Tunde
Alphonz Bellatunde Delgallo, more commonly known as Papa Tunde, was an extremely powerful witch who was brought back to life by Celeste Dubois (in Sabine's body) using the energy from the latest Harvest ritual along with Bastianna Natale and Genevieve. He seeked revenge on Klaus. He is later willingly killed by Celeste. History In 1919, Tunde and his twin sons came to New Orleans, at Marcel's behest. He walked into a ceremony of the French Quarter witches, and revealed that he too practiced ancestral magic, along with another magic; sacrificial. He stated that if the witches welcomed him into their coven, and made him their leader, then he would defend them from the vampire threat. He and his sons walked into a meeting between Elijah, Klaus, and a werewolf crime family, who were discussing methods of bootlegging in order to get profit during the soon to come prohibition, and announced that he, like them, was a king of the city. Giving them the mayor's severed head as a warning, Tunde stated that they'd be in touch. Over time, Tunde began a campaign of power, using his sacrificial powers to take power from those he killed, vampires, werewolves, even the witches who opposed him. Elijah claimed that he would speak with Tunde to negotiate a truce, however, it was Klaus who came (implying that he may have daggered Elijah so he could have a clear shot at Tunde). Revealing that he had discovered the source of Tunde's power; his twin sons, Klaus revealed that he had killed them, and then gouged out Tunde's eyes, and penetrated his brain. In The Originals Series Season One In Après Moi, Le Déluge, Papa Tunde was resurrected by The Harvest ritual with help from Celeste Dubois. He went from the cemetery, picked up his hat and met with Genevieve, Bastianna and Sabine who revealed that she has been possessed by Celeste for almost a year. In'' Dance Back from the Grave, Tunde begins his renewed campaign of witch supremacy by killing a couple of daywalkers. Leaving a sacrificial ritual mark where Thierry could find it, Tunde then waited for him to summon Rebekah. Attacking them both, Tunde revealed his magical power by desiccating Rebekah with a mere touch. As Thierry ran off, Tunde performed his ritual, drawing all of Rebekah's power into him, and leaving her trapped in a desiccated state. He then attacked Marcel at Rousseau's. After a short fight, he desiccated Marcel and prepared to drain, and kill him, when Klaus showed up. However, with the strength of Rebekah, and all of the day and nightwalkers he killed, Tunde proved to be more powerful than Klaus, and had the upper hand in the fight, until Elijah and Hayley freed Rebekah, severing his link to her power. Tunde then ran while Klaus saw to Marcel, and went to the Garden to kill every single occupant. Finally, channeling all of the power he acquired into his bone blade, Tunde, for the glory of the French Quarter Coven, allowed Celeste to kill him, to increase the power further. Marcel revealed in a conversation with Camille that Tunde slaughtered many werewolves and witches including the Guerrera werewolves during his first visit to New Orleans. Personality Papa Tunde was a witch with immense confidence in his own ability. He approached the French Quarters in spite of being aware of the natural forces running it, which includes the Original Vampires. When Klaus killed his source of power, Tunde's two sons, rather than becoming afraid before the Original Hybrid, he opted to attack him then and there. Physical Appearance He was a man that was of tall stature and always wore dress up shirts (tuxedos, etc.) that were either black or white. He was also rarely seen without a fedora as well. Name *'Alphonz''' is a French name and it means "Noble and Ready". An alternate spelling of the name is Alphonse. *'Tunde '''is a Nigerian unisex name meaning "return". A reference to him returning from the dead. The name is also similar to Tünde, a Hungarian female name meaning 'fairy'. Appearances '''The Originals S1' * Après Moi, Le Déluge * Dance Back from the Grave * Crescent City (corpse) Trivia *Papa Tunde's sons were killed by Klaus. *Tunde was the oldest African-American witch we have been introduced to this far. *After channeling off from the sacrifices that he made, which includes Rebekah, Tunde exhibited being able to recover quickly after his neck was snapped by Marcel. This is something that not even Original Vampires are capable of. *He seeks revenge on Klaus for killing his children by going after Marcel, whom, according to him, was one of the few things Niklaus actually cared about. This implies that Tunde was unaware that Hayley was carrying Hope at the time. *During his first visit to New Orleans, Tunde slaughtered The Guerrera Family. *He is most likely is part of The Ancestors, but it is unknown since he wasn't bound to Ancestral Magic, but to various. Therefore, it is unknown if he was sucked into oblivion or found peace when the Other Side collapsed. *Papa Tunde is the only witch to kill a vampire. Killing many of New Orleans Vampires. Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Deceased Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Ghosts Category:Male Characters Gallery Dance Back from the Grave (9).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (8).jpg Dance Back from the Grave.jpg Papa Tunde TO3x11.png Elder Witches.png Tundearrives1919.jpg Tundeabattoir1919.jpg papa-tunde-pleasure-before-business.jpg papa.jpg papa-tunde-and-celeste-in-episode-12.jpg Elijahklausmarcelfindtundesbody.jpg 462824032_640.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Deceased Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Ghosts Category:Male Characters